


Comfort

by TheWritingGinger



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Comforting, Fluff, Other, Sad Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingGinger/pseuds/TheWritingGinger
Summary: Alucard sees you crying and goes to comfort you. While also remembering what you've done for him.**SLIGHT SPOILERS FOR END OF SEASON 2**
Relationships: Alucard (Castlevania)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> My original idea for this came to me after i re-watched the ending of season 2 of Castlevania (so I can watch season 3, i have yet to do so) and my overwhelming want to hug my baby boy Alucard came out as an idea but I’ve reversed the roles considering I’ve been feelin a bit meh/down lately and want my babe to hold me. This completely self indulgent.  
> So bear with me through this what I’m sure will be crap but is my crap :)  
> So strap in lovelies!  
> **SLIGHT SPOILERS FOR END OF SEASON 2**

On his way to the study Alucard passes your cracked bedroom door and sees you what seems to be crying. Stopping in his tracks he peeks through the opening as to not disturb you to catch a clearer image. Your form resting upon your bed, legs crossed, wiping tears from your eyes. His business in the study has been long since forgotten, as he slowly pushes the heavy door open. The slight creak of the old door opening draws your head up, eyes landing on a face of worry. Without saying a word Aludard closes the door behind him as he makes his way over to sit at the end of your bed. Golden eyes, laced with concern, watches as you stare at your palms. “Y/n?” He breaks the silence, the gentle hum of his voice echoes in the empty space between you.

Reaching out he takes your chin between his thumb and forefinger. Lifting your face to look at him. Eyes locked. Wiping away the water streaming down your cheek with his thumb, as he caresses your face. His lips curve slightly to one side with sympathy. “Are you ok, my love?” His tenderness makes your heart flutter and your lip quiver. You shrug a bit, knowing if you talked it might not make much since. “Well whatever it is that is troubling you, you know you can always confide in me.” His words give a small smile. “I-I know.” You sniffle “But can we not talk about it right now?” you ask, slightly looking down. Understanding your needs he nods his head.

Running his hand that rested on your cheek down to your arm to grasp your hand. Bringing your hand up to his mouth he places a feather light kiss on the back of it, making your heart feel warmer than it did before. “Why don’t I go run you a hot bath.” He offers. Standing up, your hand still lightly touching his. You grab his fingers, stopping him in his tracks. He looks back at your glistening orbs. “Can you just lay with me for a bit?” Your meek request makes him nod his head once again.

Alucard follows suit when you scooch back onto your bed. Laying on his side next to you, you instantly wrap your arm around his waist. Burying your face into his chest, breathing him in. Welcoming your warmth, he snakes his strong arm around your back. Cradling your head with his other arm, his chin resting atop your head. Large hands hold you gently as if you might crack if held to roughly but tight enough to ensure you stay in your place. The room is silent, nothing but the sound of an old clock ticking.

The soft breaths emitting from you relax him. Reminding him of the time he was in your position. Your arms wrapped around him, your scent filling his senses as he buried his face into you. Pain and sorrow melting away little by little with every delicate stroke of your fingers through his hair. The gentle melodic beat of your heart, almost coxing him to sleep. The day after the battle with his father was a day he can’t properly describe. Sitting in what was his father’s domain. Alone. Like how his father must’ve once felt. The home he had that was once a place for happiness and good memories now harbor sadness. Each room he walked into reminding him of the family he has no more. Wanting nothing but to just go back to sleep for another hundred years to hopefully forget his loneliness in the castle. But you reminded him that although his parents have since passed, he wasn’t alone.

He had you.  
He looks at you the way his father once did with his mother. Feeling how his father must’ve felt. You’re this bright light in a dark reality. His one grain of hope. Filling him with such warmth and adoration. You loved and guided him through his sadness. A gift he feels he might never be able to repay. But in wanting to pay back this emotional debt to you he will do everything in his power to be there for you. Give you what you need. Hold you when you feel you might float away. Give you space when you feel crowded. And kiss you for every tear that you shed. Hoping that he can do for you as you have for him. 

Wrapped in each other's embrace, neither of you sure of how long you have been laying there. But in these moments of comfort and tangled limbs, it feels like heaven. Your energies intermingling create a world that only you two exist in. A world where those early mornings rays last all day, the warm golden beams of dawn, flooding into every space you walk into. And the nights are filled with the sounds of the cracking fireplace and vast skies of millions of shining stars. A world that you both can call a safe space.

Placing a kiss on your forehead, your grip on him tightens a bit. Looking up at those eyes, you smile a bit. Your face slightly puffy from your previous tears, tears that have since dried. He brushes your hair back with his long digits. Resting his fingers at the nape of your neck, his thumb lightly rubbing your cheek. “I love you Y/n.” his earnest words make your heart swell. Putting your hand on his wrist you respond. “I love you too Alucard. Thank you.” Your words make him shake his head slightly. “No thanks are needed. Holding you has never and will never be a chore for me. Having you is all I could ask for.” Leaning towards you he presses his forehead to yours, noses touching. “I hate seeing you as anything but happy. So if you ever need me, you have me. And it shall be like that for as long as you see fit!”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is the first thing I’ve written for Castlevania. I’ve loved the show just have never written anything for it.  
> Hope you enjoyed it  
> Also side note, idk if I should call him by Alucard (as I feel most refer/know him as) or Adrian when being referred to by the reader. idk let me know lol  
> 💛 ~


End file.
